


hide away

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crying, Family Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Violence, cody loves noel, fluff at the end, lol, noel loves cody, tHANK U, this is FICTION BROTHERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: noel sees cody getmadfor the first time





	hide away

**Author's Note:**

> this is FictiON, i don't think his fam is homophobic or anything OKKK this is fake!!!
> 
> sorry for not posting for a while, i rlly been goin thru it
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com) :-)

Noel woke up to Cody yelling. He rubbed at his eyes and scanned over their bedroom.

There were clothes thrown everywhere, stuff knocked over. How did he sleep through this?

He got out of bed and stepped over the mess on the floor. He opens the door to their bedroom and sees Cody pacing around the living room, talking on his phone. _Yelling_ on his phone, rather. 

Noel's seen Cody annoyed, sure. Annoyed at the car in front of them, annoyed at slow wifi or editing not working properly. He's seen Cody cross his arms and get teary eyed after a panic attack, completely shut down.

Cody's usually the one that remains calm in angry situations.

He's never seen him _mad_ at _someone_.

And _mad_, he is.

His face is red from yelling, the veins on his neck popping out. Something about _homophobic assholes,_ and _family_. He's kicking stuff out of his way as he's pacing around.

Noel sees the tell tale sign of tears beginning, and he stands in front of Cody, hand out.

"Give me the phone."

Cody's eyes widen, shaking his head. "No way."

Noel takes in the shaking of Cody's hands, the watery eyes.

"Give me the _phone_," Noel says to him authoritively. He's not messing around. 

When Cody doesn't move, Noel simply reaches over and takes it out of Cody's hand. Noel brings the phone to his own ear and says, "He's gonna call you back later." Before ending the call and tossing the phone on the couch. 

"What the fuck, Cody?"

"Me? What the fuck, _Noel_. I was talking-"

"You were _screaming._ And knocking shit over. Look at the damn apartment," Noel says, flinging an arm out. "You trashed the fucking place because you're _angry._ You know we don't do shit like that, man."

Noel takes in Cody's current state: Flushed cheeks, glassy eyes. Hair all over the place and slightly stringy, like Cody hasn't stopped running his fingers through it. He's got an old tshirt on and boxers, playing with his own fingers, his hands are trembling. He looks _small._

_Upset._

"What happened on the phone?" Noel asks, changing his tone. He reaches out, placing a hand on Cody's arm.

Cody shakes his head, looking down at this hands. "Nothing,"

"I think we both know that's bullshit." Noel tells him, thumb rubbing the other boy's arm. "Look at me."

Cody looks up to Noel, tiny tear tracks have made their way down his cheeks. "Is it about Canada?" He feels Cody tremble when he asks. 

They had a trip planned to visit Cody's family in a week, for the holidays. It's all Cody's been able to talk about. He's been _giddy_ over it.

"My sister has some new boyfriend that's coming with her," Cody says, taking a shakey breath. "My parents called to tell me that he doesn't _like_ gay people, and that to be _civil_, we would have to act like we weren't together."

Noel sees Cody's bottom lip tremble, before he runs a hand over his own face. "They've _never_ made me feel like I couldn't be _me_, you know?" He says, sniffling. "When I told them I wouldn't do that, they said we could just- That we could just stay here then."

Cody lets out a sob that Noel knows he's been trying his hardest to hold in. Noel pulls him to his chest, arms going around Cody. 

"Baby," Noel says, before he realizes he isn't sure _what_ to say. It's fucked up. He and Cody have been together for damn near _three years_. Why were they the ones expected to act any different?

They continue standing there, Noel holding Cody as he cried into the side of his neck. He's rubbing his hands over Cody's back, his hair. Swaying slightly. Trying to provide comfort as best he can.

"How about, for Christmas, we have all our friends over," Noel says, whispering. "We can cook for them, have them bring something too. All sit around the table like a big family."

Cody nods, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"We can do gifts, drunk board games-"

Cody smiles at that, arms tightening around Noel. He looks up to Noel. "I'd love that."

Noel places his hands on both sides of Cody's face, thumbs wiping away the tears that were left. "I love _you_." Noel says, the intensity in his own voice throwing him off guard for a moment. He needed to make sure Cody knew he meant it. 

"I'll never be ashamed of you, of us." He eases one hand down to the side of Cody's neck, the other hand still resting gently on his face. "I'll never hide you away."

"I'm _proud_ to be with you, I want everyone to know it." Noel finishes. 

Cody's smile lights up his entire face. He's got those cute lines next to his eyes. He kisses Noel, pulling back a few seconds later.

"I love you, so much. More than you'll ever know," Cody says. Noel smiles, pressing a wet kiss to Cody's cheek.

"Now, lets clean this place up. Looks like some Frat guy got told they were all out of Monster at 7/11," Noel says, laughing.

Cody just starts picking things up, shaking his head and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt!!


End file.
